The present disclosure relates to a tantalum capacitor.
A tantalum (Ta) material is a metal widely used throughout industries such as space and military fields, and the like, as well as electric, electronic, mechanic, and chemical engineering fields due to mechanical or physical properties such as a high melting point, excellent flexibility and corrosion-resistance, and the like.
Since the tantalum material may form a stable anodized film, it has been widely used as a material of an anode of a small capacitor. Recently, in accordance with the rapid development of the information technology (IT) industry such as electronic and information communications industries, a use amount of a tantalum material has rapidly increased by 10% every year.
A capacitor generally indicates a condenser temporally storing electricity therein. For example, the capacitor is a component electrifying and accumulating electric charges by attractive force in a state in which two flat plate electrodes insulated from each other approach each other and a dielectric is inserted therebetween, and may be used to obtain capacitance by confining electric charges and an electric field in a space enclosed by two conductors.
A tantalum capacitor using the tantalum material has a structure using a gap created when a tantalum powder is sintered and solidified.
For example, the tantalum capacitor may be completed by forming tantalum oxide (Ta2O5) on a surface of tantalum using an anodizing method, forming a manganese dioxide (MnO2) layer, which is an electrolyte, on the tantalum oxide serving as a dielectric and forming a carbon layer and a metal layer on the manganese dioxide layer to form a body, and electrically connecting positive and negative electrode terminals to the body and forming a molding part for mounting of a printed circuit board (PCB).
Recently, as high value-added electronic products such as smart phones have been released, capacitors able to be driven at a high frequency have been demanded. However, general tantalum capacitors do not satisfy this demand.
In addition, equivalent series inductance (ESL) in the tantalum capacitor indicates parasitic inductance on a circuit. Decreasing the ESL of tantalum capacitor has become a very important issue in the design of PCB power units.